


Give Me A Reason

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Erebor, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, and yet its complicated, dilemma dilemma, ending is a bit twisted, feelings hurt, he loves you, you love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erebor Pre-Dragon Drama:</p><p>There's no good news without the bad. There is a very good chance that you are leaving Erebor but you'll consider staying if Thorin can give a valid reason...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, BOFTA trailer has got my head messed up and all I see is the Hobbit everywhere! This is just a bit of cute that I came up with because I love Thorin (dragon-sickness and all) ^.^
> 
> [I do not own The Hobbit, characters or you!]  
> All mistakes are my own so I apologise in advance :)

You always committed yourself to your work in the mountains. This work that you pride yourself on is usually comprised of several tasks that vary each day, for example:

\- Educating Fili and Kili when they dropped by;  
\- Watching over the forges; and  
\- Speaking with the King on behalf of your father, who created prototype armour for the army

Meeting Thorin Oakenshield wasn’t on that list but you always bumped into that handsome dwarf, so much so that falling in love with him was inevitable.

Today, you were only asked to present new weapon designs to the King and his council (which Thorin was part of) for the army. Usually, you despised short days in Erebor because it meant less time with Thorin, but you were ready to dismiss that negativity for today. Your mother would be arriving to see you in an hour!

Being an Elf, she worked and lived in Rivendell. Your dwarven father could not part from his life in Dale and so you were left to manage your time here and there. It was disapproval by your maternal grandparents about having an elf-dwarf for a child that compelled your mother to live away. You could swear that your mother’s parents still lived in the First Age. 

“(Y/n)?” King Thror called. You hurtled back from memory lane and stared at the King blankly, remembering that you were standing around a stone table. Everyone in the council had their eyes fixed on you awaiting a response which only made you feel more foolish.

“Sire?” You managed to say and noticed that Thorin stood to the side with his arms folded and a curious smirk planted on his lips. Now you felt not only foolish, but completely love-struck. It always amazed you as to how Thorin sent a trail of shivers through your body just by staring. 

“You said that your father created some sketches to vote on.” Prince Thrain stated. You fumbled through your little bag and tossed several rolls of parchment onto the table. Hours of deliberation and adjustment were made to the sketches by the council but you couldn’t careless since you were eager to run out. Once everything was sorted, the council dispersed and you were left in the chamber to pack up the parchment paper. 

You grabbed your brown satchel and stuffed the battle axe plans inside while holding your sword belt in your mouth. You were in such an excitement to get home that you decided to pack and walk to the gates at the same time. With everything happening at once, you weren’t paying attention as to who you were causing to jump out of the way. Thorin was heading to his chamber when he almost crashed into you. Taking a gentle hold of your waist, Thorin spun you around to a halt and took the sword out of your mouth,

“Take a deep breath and calm down.” he smiled. You closed your bag and swung it over your shoulder,

“I’m so excited.” You said. Thorin laughed and handed you the sword belt,

“I can see.” He noted while watching you clip the belt around your waist. Thorin walked you to the entrance of the Mountain and you felt your heart hit the ground now that he was here. You wanted to avoid this conversation with Thorin until you knew all the details, but you would hate it if the tables were turned.

“Thorin, my mother … she hasn’t just come to visit. She and my father want to find a place in the West to live in peace.” You revealed. 

Thorin fell speechless, as expected. The West? That was too far a distance to be from you. He didn’t want you to leave; you did enough of that already. Thorin cursed himself for not declaring his love earlier. Perhaps if he had, you would try and stay in Dale. All these thoughts soon reminded him of how selfish he was. He remembered of all your little talks where you would wish that you could see your parents under one roof. Your happiness was always tied to your parents being together. He couldn’t take that away from you. 

“You’ll be happy.” Thorin told you with a curt nod and a smile. His answer surprised you greatly. You had expected Thorin to dissuade you from leaving but he was doing the complete opposite; he was willing to let you go. There was only one thought that ran through your mind and you couldn’t help but ask it,

“Do you want me to go?” You wondered. It seemed that you weren’t the only one who couldn’t hold back words, as Thorin’s instant reply left you smiling,

“No.”

“Can you give me a reason to stay?”

“Yes.” 

You thought Thorin would need a moment to find an answer but you were wrong again. He had the answer firmly placed on the tip of his tongue and opened his mouth to speak it. Unfortunately, he couldn’t get a sound to project as there was a sudden breeze of unnaturally hot wind that swept past. The heat seemed to evaporate all the moisture in the air. You looked up at the blue, cloudless sky and squinted for an explanation,

“Strange, the wind isn’t usually this dry.” You stated. Thorin took your hand and pulled you back inside the mountain,

“(Y/n), come with me.” He said and before you had the chance to argue, you were running up the stairs to the terrace of the stone palace.

“Balin!” Thorin called out. Balin turned to them and you noticed the trees; they were bending forward and creaking in the heat. 

“Sound the alarm.” Thorin ordered.

“Alarm?” you wondered as you stared into his pale face. Balin was worried,

“What is it?” he asked. Thorin sighed gravely,

“Dragon.” He answered and shouted through the halls of the Mountain, “Dragon!”


End file.
